Joints between elements which can be formed by pressing operations are desirable because they eliminate the need for welding or riveting and due to their ability to be pressed, provide for economy in manufacture. Elements which may be joined together by pressing are such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,185. In that type of joint a flange on a first element is deformed in a groove of a second element to form at least a portion of a coil. The opening in the groove is less than the width of the coil, thereby joining the elements by precluding removal of the flange from the groove.
The structural joint according to this invention is formed by a pressing operation and has enhanced resistance to joint separation caused by torsional and pull-out forces.